Mamá SIEMPRE lo sabe!
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: Boruto creyendo que sus travesuras jamás serán descubiertas por su dulce madre. Inocente palomita. Las madres siempre lo saben!


**Capitulo Unico**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Boruto estaba temblando. En serio!  
Himawari sólo veía con lástima a su hermano mayor.  
-kaa-chan siempre lo sabe onii-chan..-había murmurado la pequeña peliazul.  
-De ninguna manera ttebasa! -chillo en voz baja el rubio con un tinte azulado en su frente.  
Los hermanos observaban semi escondidos detrás de la puerta como Hinata tarareaba mientras estaba cortando tranquilamente unas verduras, el sonido de una cacerola con varios ingredientes dentro hirviendo parecía que aumentaba el ambiente tétrico que rodeaba a la matriarca Uzumaki.  
-tu que piensas onii-chan?  
\- kaa-chan está cortando tranquilamente.. e incluso esta.. tarareando.. -murmuró Boruto creyéndose firmemente que su secreto estaba a salvo.  
El tarareo de Hinata mientras preparaba Ramen para su amado Naruto-kun no había cambiado de tono.  
-onii-chan es mejor que le cuentes la verdad.. kaa-chan lo va a entender.. -le insistía Himawari con una mirada sabia a su hermano mayor.  
Boruto tragó pesado. Hasta que saltó de su piel al escuchar a su madre llamarlo  
-Boruto-chan..?  
El tono de voz de su madre no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Eso ya daba a Boruto toda indicación de que estaba en problemas hasta la coronilla.  
-h-h-hai!  
-has llegado ya.. no te oí entrar.. -comentó calmamente la ojiluna sin girarse.  
Himawari empujó a su hermano hacia la cocina mientras se fugaba hacia su habitación. Boruto afiló su mirada hacia dónde su hermana desapareció.  
-"la decepción, La traición imouto ttebasa!" -pensaba Boruto con un rastro de cascada de lágrimas anime.  
-has llegado bien..? -Hinata pregunto aún cortando los vegetales -alguna novedad que puedas contarme..  
-ninguna ttebasa.. -se rascaba la mejilla con una gota de sudor gruesa en su nuca.  
-ya veo.. Boruto-chan.. podrías guardar las compras en las alacenas..?  
Boruto ya estaba suspirando aliviado cuando al abrir las bolsas veía algo que lo hizo considerar huir a Kumo o incluso al País de las Nieves, cuanto más lejano mejor.  
En sus manos había un ticket para un paseo en un tren infantil del Paseo Konoha. Una atracción que Himawari estaba ansiosa de ir para pasear.  
-"QUE HAGO! QUE HAGO! QUE HAGO!" – Boruto apretaba el ticket calculando mentalmente su siguiente paso –"ya lo sabe..? Será coincidencia.. si debe ser sólo coincidencia.. si me adelanto.. cavaré mi propia tumba..! Y si lo sabe..? En ese caso, ocultarlo podría hacerlo peor.. Hima-chan tiene razon.. mejor ser sincero.."  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz neutra de la peliazul mayor.  
-Boruto-chan..? Pasa algo..? Que tienes en mente..?  
Boruto estaba paralizado de terror, su madre querida, su madre amada, su madre cariñosa.. su aterradora madre con su Byakugan activo con una sonrisa siniestra giraba lentamente para encararlo.

-p-p-puedo.. -el rubio trago pesado mirando por todas partes, calculando rutas de escape -exp-plicarlo okaa-sama ttebasa..

\- la verdad que hoy tuve un día tan atareado, que no estaba enterada hasta que un vecino me comentó que el rostro de tu padre tenía un tren enclavado..  
Boruto estaba rezando a todas las deidades existentes para que alguna lo sacara ileso de la furia polar de su madre.  
-y vaya vergüenza que sentí al enterarme que el responsable..  
-F-F-FUE UN ACCIDENTE! -interrumpió bruscamente Boruto retrocediendo hacia la salida más cercana.  
\- el que estuvieras en un tren mientras debías estar en la Academia en la llamada de tu primer día de clases..?  
Boruto tragó pesado queriendo haber aprendido el Hiraishin no Jutsu de su abuelo Yondaime Hokage.  
-y estrellaras el tren en el rostro de tu padre en el Monte Hokage.. que crees que deba hacer contigo.. Dime Boruto-chan, que quieres..? Juuken o la chancla..?  
Esa fue la señal para Boruto correr a la puerta de la entrada.  
-ESPERA! ESPERA! ESPERA KAACHAN! -gritó Boruto antes de chocar con la puerta y mirar a su madre caminar lentamente con un cucharon en su mano, descansando en su hombro la parte cóncava del utensilio -baja esa arma en un lugar seguro ttebasa!  
-arma..? -preguntó Hinata con su Byakugan aún activo dándole un aire tétrico – es sólo un utensilio de cocina normal -para luego golpear en su palma sonriendo aún más siniestramente.

-Tadaima.. – la voz de Naruto se escuchó detrás de la puerta cuando estaba abriendo, cuando el Hokage notó de inmediato la atmósfera que rodeaba a su adorada esposa con su primogénito.  
-TOU-CHANNN! – Boruto nunca estuvo más feliz de ver a su padre llegando a su casa -Ayúdame por favor ttebasa!  
-Anata, no te metas! -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa sombría.  
-No gracias, prefiero vivir ttebayo! -se retiró Naruto dejando solo a su hijo.  
Boruto sólo quedó mirando con sus ojos parpadeando como lechuza ante la huida de su padre al cerrar la puerta. Luego girando lentamente quedó a merced de su madre.  
-ESPERAAAA TTEBASA!  
-JUUKEN: OCHO TRIGRAMAS CIENTO VEINTIOCHO PALMADAS EN LAS NALGAS!

Detrás de la puerta, Naruto apretaba su rostro contra la puerta escuchando los gritos de su hijo mayor.  
-perdón hijo mío.. cuando tu okaa-chan se pone así.. prefiero que digan aquí huyó que aquí murió..  
- **Amen hermano!** -secundó Kurama con un tinte azulado en su frente.

 **Omake** : _Castigo al estilo Uzumaki Hinata._  
Se veía a Boruto con un libro en su mano dentro de su habitación. Cero televisión. Cero Computadora. Cero Videojuegos. Estaba ya casi recuperado del castigo "bien merecido" por su travesura. Y estaba suspendido 2 semanas, cortesía del Director Iruka-ojiisan. Por suerte está vez su viejo estúpido si intervino para que el castigo no fuera más severo.  
Pero prefería mil veces un castigo similar que la sonrisa sutil de su madre cuando aparece para controlarlo si esta estudiando.

-Boruto-chan..? – la tenue voz de su "gentil" y amada madre hizo que casi huyera de su piel.  
Boruto sólo podía llorar internamente. Y todo por salvar a su amigo.  
Y se repetía eso constantemente para superar esas dos largas semanas de estudios en casa. Que problemático ttebasa!

 **Ohayou min´na!**

 _Les dejo este OS como un pequeño adelanto por el capitulo de Tamashī no Yūgõ que_ _posiblemente_ _estrene para el_ _domingo_ _29.. ademas se acerca el dia de las madres en mi pais, un pequeño tributo para MamaHina.. sin mas,_ _sayonara_ _!_  
 _PD: gracias a mi_ _grupo_ _de Los Novatos de Konoha para crear este OS.._  
 _Por la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un**_ ** _comentario_** _" que es_ _a_ _favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo._

 _Lectores sí. Acosadores no._

 _Gracias._

 _Regina Alba Blossom_


End file.
